celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy ' (Long Beach ,Califórnia , 26 de Junho de 1992 ) mais conhecida pelo nome seu artístico, Jennette McCurdy, é uma atriz, cantora, dubladora e compositora americana. É mundialmente conhecida por ter intepretado Sam Puckett nas séries de televisão ''iCarly e Sam & Cat e atualmente protagoniza a série original do serviço de streaming Netflix, Between. Biografia Jennette nasceu em Long Beach e foi criada em Garden Grove, no estado da Califórnia. Ela tem três irmãos: Marcus, Dustin e Scott McCurdy. O seu interesse por atuar surgiu depois de ver Harrison Ford no filme Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, logo após sua mãe ter se recuperado de um câncer de mama Carreira 'Atriz ' McCurdy iniciou a sua carreira de atriz em 2000, aos oito anos de idade, no programa humorístico MADtv.2 Desde então, apareceu em diversas séries de televisão, entre elas CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, The Penguins of Madagascar, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order SVU, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There e Close to Home. Em 2003, ela teve a chance de atuar ao lado de sua inspiração, Harrison Ford, no filme Hollywood Homicide. Em 2005, ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award na categoria Melhor Performance em uma Série de Televisão – Atriz Jovem Convidada, por seu papel em Strong Medicine como Hailey Campos. Ela também apareceu em diversos comerciais, como um para a Sprint e um de aviso do serviço público sobre atravessar a rua em segurança. Além disso, McCurdy protagonizou os filmes Best Player3 e Swindle. Entre 2007 e 2012, ela protagonizou a série de televisão iCarly, ao lado de Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor e Noah Munck, intepretando Sam Puckett, a melhor amiga de Carly Shay. Em 2008, foi indicada ao Young Artist Award pelo seu trabalho em iCarly e pela sua atuação no filme The Last Day of Summer como Dory Sorenson.Ela foi nomeada para o Teen Choice Awards de 2009, na categoria Companheiro da Televisão Favorito, por seu trabalho em iCarly. McCurdy intepretou Bertha em Fred: The Movie, um filme baseado em uma série do YouTube sobre Fred Figglehorn. Em 1 de dezembro de 2011, ela assinou com um elenco de atores e cantores da United Talent Agency para estreiar o seu próprio piloto de TV. Anteriormente, estava afiliada a Creative Artists Agency e Larry Galper.4 Jennette atualmente, atuou ao lado de Ariana Grande na série de televisão Sam & Cat, intepretando, novamente, Sam Puckett. Em 13 de agosto de 2014, lançou a websérie What's Next for Sarah?.56 McCurdy é a estrela da série, assim como roteirista e produtora executiva do programa. '''Cantora Em junho de 2008, McCurdy anunciou em seu site oficial que estava trabalhando em seu álbum de estréia. O primeiro single, "So Close", foi lançado em 10 de março de 2009. O seu segundo single, "Homeless Heart", foi lançado em 19 de maio.8 A música é uma homenagem a Cody Waters, um amigo de McCurdy, que faleceu aos 9 anos com câncer cerebral. Assim, 20% do lucro arrecadado com o single foram doados a Cody Waters Foundation.9 Ela conheceu Waters através do St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Em 2009, McCurdy assinou com a gravadora country Capitol Records Nashville.Em 16 de abril de 2010, a versão demo das canções de McCurdy foram lançadas. Então, foi feita uma enquete para saber qual música os fãs da Jennette acreditavam que seria o seu primeiro single. "Not That Far Away" recebeu mais votos e foi lançada nas rádios do país em 24 de maio de 2010, ficando disponível para download no iTunes em 1 de junho.[carece de fontes] A gravadora Capitol Nashville lançou um EP em 17 de agosto de 2010, incluindo a faixa "Not That Far Away" e três novas músicas, "Stronger", "Put Your Arms Around Someone" e "Break Your Heart". A versão do iTunes incluiu "Me with You" como uma faixa bônus. "Stronger" foi incluída no Now That's What I Call Music! 35, lançado em 31 de agosto de 2010 O segundo single de McCurdy, "Generation Love", foi liberado para download em 22 de março de 2011 e seu lançamento nas rádios ocorreu em 25 de abril de 2011 Em 11 de julho de 2012, Fanlala entrevistou Jennette, a qual confirmou que tinha deixado a Capitol Records Nashville: "Estou em projetos agora. Na verdade, deixei a Capitol Records recentemente. Apenas quero decidir o que mais quero fazer. No momento, estou trabalhando no meu novo show e estou tentando descobrir onde levar minha música a partir daqui." Em 31 de julho de 2012, How To Rock divulgou uma entrevista com McCurdy, na qual ela falou sobre sua carreira musical e de atuação.16Outra entrevista foi divulgada em 8 de agosto, na qual McCurdy reflete sobre sua carreira musical. Curiosidades * Ela tem 1,57 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Junho Categoria:1992 Nascimentos